


Extra Loot

by Wrespawn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/F, F/M, Gun Kink, I had a need and lo I have fulfilled it, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrespawn/pseuds/Wrespawn
Summary: Jeremy and Jack get distracted from their robbery when they find a cute receptionist to play with.Warnings: VERY romanticized noncon, gunplay, tit-centric stuff.Collaboration with @alastair-made-me-undo-it!





	Extra Loot

The pretty girl at reception had been scared when the Fakes had kicked the door in, guns raised and prepared one-liners shouted. Her mouth had formed a surprised o, her pretty curls and even prettier breasts bouncing as she jolted in her chair, not sure whether to run or reach for the panic button.

Jeremy didn’t give her time to do either.  He was across the room in a heartbeat and leaning over the counter with his gun pressed against her soft, generous chest.  And  _ fuck _ , but that was a sight. Soft flesh yielding under the hard touch of the barrel, so easy to imagine what it would feel like against his hands…

“Jack?”  Jeremy’s eyes dragged over her, from cleavage up to cute face and back down again.  He was already smiling as he pressed his gun harder against her chest. “This one.”

He didn’t turn, but he felt Jack brush past him.

“This one, hm?”

“Yeah.  We’re taking a detour.”

“Mmm.”  Jack stepped into Jeremy’s field of vision as she leaned on the back of the girl’s chair. Her gun dangled from her hand, but her smile was soft.  “Good pick.”

“I always make good picks.”

Jack’s gaze flicked up.  “You want me to keep her... distracted?”  She traced one painted finger along the girl’s cheek.  “Keep an eye on her, make sure she’s...not a problem?”

Jeremy dragged the barrel of his gun across the receptionist’s breast, then dipped it into the soft warmth of her cleavage.  He could almost feel the thump of her heart through the gun. His breath was growing heavy. “Fuck yeah.”

The receptionist’s pretty eyes were wide as she looked up at Jeremy, but her cheeks were flushed with something that might have not been fear.  Jack placed a gentle hand on her bare shoulder, coaxing her to stand, and Jeremy reluctantly pulled his gun back to let her up.

“Don’t worry,” Jack murmured in the receptionist’s ear.  “We won’t hurt you.”

“Yeah, we’re just here to have a good time.”  Jeremy nudged his gun underneath her breast, lifting slightly.  God, that looked good, big soft weight squishing over his weapon.  “I’ve got something a lot nicer than a bullet for you to take.” 

Her nipples were starting to show through the fabric, soft tantalizing bumps.  Jeremy brushed the barrel of his gun over one, his smile growing as she shivered and let out a whine.

“...And a  _ lot  _ bigger.”

Jack sunk down in the empty chair, pulling the receptionist into her lap.  She nuzzled the girl’s pretty bouncy curls, gun still dangling from one hand as she slid the other between the receptionist’s thighs.  Her hand slipped under that tight skirt, and the receptionist squeaked. 

Jeremy stalked around the counter, not taking his eyes off the pair of them as Jack’s hand moved.  He could  _ see _ the moment those clever fingers found their way past her panties, the way the receptionist tensed, cheeks flushing darker. 

“That’s it, sweetheart…”  Jack was murmuring, trailing her gun along the receptionist’s thigh as her hand worked.  “You’re doing  _ so  _ well…”

Fuck, but Jack knew how to make them  _ like _ it. 

Every frightened, aroused breath made the receptionist’s chest heave.  Gun still in hand, Jeremy lifted two fingers off the grip and slipped them between those soft, full breasts, dipping deep into the soft warmth.  Pulling down the already-low neckline of her shirt, along with her bra, lower and lower and lower until…

The first dark peek of nipple had Jeremy panting.  Her breast spilled out a moment after, soft and warm against his hand.  The girl looked away with a gasp, already shuddering under Jack’s skillful touches, and Jeremy used the barrel of the gun to turn her head, make her face him. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” His voice was soft, but his motions were getting rougher as he slipped out her other breast. “My partner and I are gonna drive, okay? Don’t need you to do anything except sit back and enjoy the ride. Well, except…” 

His hand wandered to his pants, to the  _ aching  _ bulge in them, and he tugged the zipper down.

“...I need you to get this  _ wet _ for me.”

Whatever Jack was doing under the receptionist’s skirt must be  _ good.   _ She was gasping as Jeremy fondled her chest with one hand, slipping his cock out of his pants with the other.  God, her mouth was already open as though  _ waiting,  _ sweet pink and tantalizing.

Jack was smiling against the girl’s ear.  “Go on, honey. Just lean forward a bit…”

The receptionist shuddered as she obeyed, big doe eyes looking up at Jeremy as she leaned towards his cock.  Her whimper transformed into a soft moan as Jack took the opportunity to do  _ something _ with her fingers. Fuck, Jeremy could see the muscles in Jack’s arm flexing, see the flick of a wrist under the fabric of the girl’s skirt. Then her shaky breath was warming his cock, tongue curling out to lick at him, warm mouth pressing against him…

“Nnh--”  Jeremy’s breath caught as her lips slid over him, slick knee-wobbling heat wrapped around his cock.  He pressed his gun against her bare chest, his breath growing heavy. “Oh  _ fuck  _ yes…”

“That’s it, honey.” Jack murmured against the girl’s ear, hand never stilling beneath her skirt. “Just like that.” She pressed a gentle kiss to the receptionist’s temple, accompanied by some motion that drew a beautiful, breathless noise from her, muffled by Jeremy’s cock. “You’re doing  _ so _ well.”

“Fuck yeah, she is.” Jeremy rolled his hips once, a single slow thrust into that willing mouth, before pulling back.  His dick twitched when she tried, for just a moment, to follow him with her tongue. “Good girl, got me as wet as you are…”

He stepped closer as she straightened up, standing between her open legs.  God, he could still see Jack’s hand working between those pretty thighs as he slipped his dick between those big, soft breasts.

Fuck, this was gonna be good. 

“Oh, uh…”  Jeremy smiled charmingly and pressed his gun against the side of her breast, squishing it against his dick.  “Almost forgot. I’m gonna need all the money in the register.”


End file.
